A través del espejo
by Kyra-Theurge
Summary: Suigintou ama desesperadamente a Shinku, pero no puede demostralo encerrada en la dimensión de los espejos. Femslash.


Les traigo este fic, que salió de una noche de insomnio. Espero les guste!!

...

**A través del espejo**

La miró fijamente desde el cristal del espejo y la siguió con la mirada, como siempre que podía hacerlo.

La deseaba, oh dios, cómo la deseaba. Su largo cabello rubio, liso y suave. Brillante como el sol. La dama perfecta, la hija favorita de Padre.

Siguió observando, mientras ella se reunía con las otras en la sala. Le gustaba cuando todas veían la televisión. Le agradaba en especial el programa del muñeco detective, porque le permitía innumerables momentos de observación de su pequeña dama.

Podía ver sus pequeños gestos, su ceño fruncido ante el misterio del momento, la tensión en su rostro mientras trataban de resolver el enigma y la sonrisa final, cuando el capítulo del día terminaba y charlaban acerca de sus partes favoritas.

A veces, deseaba estar allí con ella, con todas. Después de todo, eran sus hermanas, todas hijas de Padre, creadas con la perfección de sus manos.

Suspiró, apoyándose levemente en el cristal. Manos acariciando la superficie, en todos aquellos lugares en los cuáles se reflejara la figura de su amada.

Siempre era así, su único modo de estar en contacto con ella. El único modo de volver a poseerla.

Cerraba sus ojos y recordaba los tiempos anteriores, en las interminables tardes en que sólo existían ellas dos y sus conversaciones acerca de Padre y sus hermanas, acompañadas siempre por las aromáticas tazas de té.

Casi podía sentir su delicado perfume, el delicado sonido de su risa y sus pequeñas manos. Sí, perfectas y delicadas, como las de Padre, guiándola paso a paso mientras le enseñaba a caminar. Las noches acurrucada junto a ella en la oscuridad de su caja, buscando calmar las pesadillas de su mente y de su alma. Cabello rubio cayendo sobre su cuerpo, voz susurrante cantando dulces melodías. Y la luz en sus ojos al hablar sobre los sueños para el futuro.

Pero esos tiempos habían quedado atrás, y su querida dama la había despreciado, condenándola a caer lo más bajo que se podía llegar. La odiaba por ello, con todo su corazón. A pesar de eso, no podía dejar de amarla. Porque pensaba en que, si la quería lo suficiente, sus hermosos ojos azules volverían a fijarse en ella, y todo volvería a ser como antes. Que si la hija favorita de Padre la amaba, lo más probable era que él también lo hiciera. Y ya no sería la incompleta, la hermana desterrada.

Por eso, cuando los meses pasaron y observó que el chico humano se acercaba más y más a su amada, su furia estalló. Destruyó cada cosa que había a su paso, encerrada en aquel mundo de oscuridad y gritó de frustración hacia el espejo, único testigo de su tristeza. Gritar era lo único que podía hacer, porque no podía traspasar al otro lado, donde se encontraba la felicidad que tanto anhelaba. Condenada a permanecer lejos de Padre, Shinku y de sus hermanas.

Su amor por Shinku ya era una obsesión que le abrasaba el alma y no la dejaba pensar en nada que no fuese ella.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y, tiritando, se presionó sobre el cristal, buscando atrapar con su cuerpo cada imagen reflejada de su amada. Besó delicadamente sus manos, cuello y rostro, esperando transmitir algo de calor, un mensaje que le dijera a Shinku que ella estaba allí, a su lado.

Pero Shinku seguía atareada con sus coletas y no se daba cuenta de nada. No podía sentir a Suijintou enviándole su amor y su dolor, encerrada en la dimensión de los espejos.

El muchacho humano entró en la habitación, sentándose al lado de Shinku. Acarició sus cabellos suavemente, sonriéndole con cariño. "Deja, lo haré por ti", susurro él, mientras desataba las coletas y peinaba su cabello, depositando dos dulces besos sobre la piel de la dama rubia.

"¡No!", gritó Suijintou, mientras la imagen de Shinku y Jun se desfiguraba. Los trozos del espejo se repartieron por el suelo, mostrando los vestigios de la feliz pareja que compartía un dulce abrazo. No soportaba verla mirar al humano con amor, tal como debía mirarla a ella. Podía oír cómo su alma se destruía como el espejo.

"Si ella no me ama, Padre tampoco lo hará y jamás estaré con ellos", se dijo para sí misma, el frío colándose por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y se quedó mirando los cristales que ahora sólo reflejaban su rostro lloroso, piel de porcelana y ojos vacíos por el dolor.

"Si ya no puedo estar con ellos, será mejor que muera", concluyó tristemente.

Y uso uno de los cristales para cortar su cuerpo. Pero nada sucedía.

"¿Por qué no puedo morir?", se preguntó, desolada. "Es que nunca estuve viva y por ello jamás me amaron"

Recuerdos de su despertar la embargaron. Mirar cómo las otras eran queridas por Padre, y ella abandonada en un rincón, solo una observadora ansiosa por ser notada. Dejada en una repisa, lejos de sus hermanas. La incompleta, la desterrada.

Ahora lo comprendía. Toda su vida y sus pensamientos eran una mentira. Todo lo que sintió alguna vez fue una ilusión. Jamás habría nada real para ella porque no estaba viva.

Y con estos últimos pensamientos, dio media vuelta y se fundió con la oscuridad.


End file.
